Heart Attack
by Livin-in-a-crazy-dream14
Summary: Dean manages to taser himself, and in the resulting healing process. he must admit his feeling for Cas, play doctor to Sam and teach them both how to live a new life. (Also...twist ending)


Set six months after the Season gr8 finale

Dean rolled out of his hospital bed, straight onto the floor.

"Mungha hhunga" He muttered, using his IV pole to pull himself up. Immediately two nurses rushed to his side, helping him sit up on his bed.

"Sorry, sir. You aren't able to walk right now. Your heart is too weak." Dean grumbled, but swung his legs back on the bed. Before he had a chance to pull his cover back off, a doctor burst in, looking way too bright and alert for seven in the morning.

"Today's the day!" He yelled, yanking up the blinds. "You get to go home today!" Dean looked at him mutely, and fell out of bed again.

" Oh dear..." The doctor looked confused, and Dean felt slightly bad, but also very amused at the look on the doctor's face. He was obviously used to his patients cooperating. Before he could say anything, Sam strode in with a very cowed-looking Cas. Sam hoisted to his feet, and looked over and the doctor, who was bouncing on his toes, talking animatedly to a nurse.

"Thanks for everything, doctor. Is there anything we need to know before we bring Dean home?" Sam asked politely, draping Deans' arm over his shoulder.

" I... Uh... That is to say... He needs sleep and he isn't to engage in any extreme physical activity. Walking is in. Gardening is in. Extreme diving, or shooting or whatever it is that you do is out...Sir, can you not?" He directing the part of his phrase to Cas, who was slowly spinning and sprinkling salt in a circle. He looked up and flinched, then scurried out of the room. As a human, Cas still wasn't really used to being _seen_ as a human.

They limped out of the ward together, arm in arm. When they reached the elevator, a custodian came over and told them it was out of order, so they took the stairs, which was alright at first, but by the fifth time Dean fell, Sam instructed him to get on the ground, and together Cas and Sam dragged him by his coat out the doors. Not the most conventional way, but hey, if it works...

When they reached the Impala, Sam shoved him into the backseat, chucking a blanket over his head. Dean fought it down, and then burst out into giggles.

" Extreme shooting? Really, after all these years of lying, that was the best you came up with? You're getting rusty, kid." Sam glared at him through the rearview mirror.

"Well, what was I supposed to say? He wanted to know how you tasered _yourself_ while standing _ waist-deep_ in water!" Dean looked grim for a moment, then reached forward and turned on the radio

..._and I hear the voices say_

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more..._

Sam reached over and lowered the dial.

" Cas and I have agreed to hole up at the batcave for the foreseeable future. With you out of commission, we can't really hunt." Dean looked up from his nest of blanket.

"Sam... Abbadon is still out there. People are in danger. We can't just leave them to die." Dean looked sad for a moment then carried on.

"It's what Dad would have wanted. " Silence permeated the car. Neither of them spoke, and Cas was tuned into his iPod. Eventually, Dean drifted off to sleep.

"Dean. Dean. DEAN. For gods' sake. DEAN. WAKE. UP." Dean swung out wildly, and connected to something with his fist.

"Ow, what the hell, Dean?' Sammy's voice made him open his eyes. He was clutching his jaw.

"Sorry. Didn't see you there." Dean was fully awake now. He realized they had reached the Batcave, and struggled to get out, landing on his butt. Sam just grabbed his shoulder and heaved him through the door. It was about noon, and Cas was humming in the kitchen, making honey sandwiches for them all. Occasionally, his voice would grow sticky, and Dean could tell he had scooped honey into his mouth. Sam snapped a finger in front of his face.

"Huh?" He looked over at his brother's slightly bemused face, "Shut it, Sammy. And no more dragging me around on my ass." He flooped on the couch, flicking on the t.v. Cas settled next to him, handing him a sandwich with honey oozing out around the edges, pouring slowly onto the plate. He leaned into him, biting into his disgustingly sweet sandwich.

"mmm. Cas, you make a damn good sandwich." Dean grimaced inside as his heart skipped half a beat, and then turned to the blushing Castiel.

"You are adorable when you blush, you know." He whispered in Cas's ear.

Sam watched nearby as the two snuggled together, trading whispers. He smiled knowingly as they watched some crappy daytime t.v show, not really paying attention, and walked to his room. They would want some privacy when the time came.

**Soooooooo... what did you think? I'm actually kind of excited for this fanfic! There will be for sure more Destiel, this was just an intro. I'll update as soon as I can.. If I get reviews! Even one would make my day. ( and dare I say they make me update frequently... you may never know..) **


End file.
